Some of SOP All-Stars on Kapuso
History World-renowned artists like the Asia's Songbird Regine Velasquez,and The Asia's Romantic Ballader Christian Bautista, headline the group of the country's top performers, which includes Pinoy Pop Superstar 4 winners are Aicelle Santos,and Maricris Garcia,year 2000's Are You The Next Big Star? winner are Frencheska Farr, and The Asia's Queen Princess Patricia Tumulak, just to name a few. Various GMA Network's primetime stars also in the regular performers are including Marian Rivera, Rhian Ramos, Rafael Rosell, Carla Abellana, Gabby Eigenmann Dennis Trillo, Jennylyn Mercado, Aljur Abrenica, Kris Bernal and Sunshine Dizon New artists are also given a chance to party up with every Sunday. The StarStruck V winners are Diva Montelaba,and Rocco Nacino, joins the party every week, along with the youngest teen rising stars of today are Barbie Forteza, Jake Vargas, Bea Binene, Alden Richards, Louise delos Reyes, Juancho Trivino, Kristoffer Martin, Joyce Ching, Jak Roberto Addy Raj Martin del Rosario Kylie Padilla Sanya Lopez Ivan Dorschner and Julie Anne San Jose. Sunday PinaSaya formerly Known's Sunday All Stars also marks the return of the most famous in the country along with Joross Gamboa Janine Gutierrez, Tom Rodriguez Kiko Estrada and Lovi Poe, who host the show. Every Friday Late @ Night IMBG IAM Bubble Gang, four celebrity teams headed by four celebrity leaders will battle for showdown with their production numbers. The Big four will then judge their performances determining who gave the best production per week. Home viewers will also be given a lead comedy show Michael V Antonio Aquintania Boy 2 Jackie Rice and Chariz Solomon Solenn Huessaff Denise Barbacena Gee Canlas Ken Alfonso Kevin Santos Sherilyn Reyes Nina Kodaka Marina Sasaki Prince Villanueva John Phillip and Shirley Fuentes. Artists 'Main Hosts' *Regine Velasquez (2013-present) *Christian Bautista (2013-present) *Alden Richards (2015-present) *Maine Mendoza (2015-present) Co-Hosts and Performers *Addy Raj (2017-present) *Aicelle Santos (2013-present) *Andrea Torres (2012-present) *Angelica Ulip (2016-present) *Arianne Bautista (2016-present) *Arny Ross (2012-present) *Barbie Forteza (2013-present) *Bea Binene (2013-present) *Benjamin Alves (2013-present) *Betong Sumaya (2012-present) *Bianca Umali (2014-present) *Carla Abellana (2013-present) *Chariz Solomon (2007-present) *Dennis Trillo (2013-present) *Denise Barbacena (2013-present) *Dingdong Dantes (2013-present) *Diva Montelaba (2010-present) *Frencheska Farr (2013-present) *Gabby Eigenmann (2000-present) *Gabbi Garcia (2014-present) *Gee Canlas (2016-present) *Gil Cuerva (2017-present) *Glaiza de Castro (2002-present) *Heart Evangelista (2013-present) *Ivan Dorschner (2017-present) *Jackie Rice (2006-present) *Jak Roberto (2010-present) *Jake Vargas (2013-present) *James Blanco (2004 2014-present) *James Wright (2014-present) *Janine Gutierrez (2013-present) *Jazz Ocampo (2015-present) *Jennylyn Mercado (2013-present) *Jerald Napoles (2015-present) *Jeric Gonzales (2012-present) *Joyce Ching (2010-present) *John Arcilla (2016-present) *Juancho Trivino (2012-present) *Julie Anne San Jose (2013-present) *Julian Trono (2014-present) *Kate Valdez (2016-present) *Kevin Santos (2007-present) *Kim Domingo (2015-present) *Kris Bernal (2013-present) *Kristofer Martin (2013-present) *Kylie Padilla (2013-present) *LJ Reyes (2013-present) *Louise delos Reyes (2013-present) *Lovely Abella (2017-present) *Lovi Poe (2013-present) *Manilyn Reynes (2013-present) *Marian Rivera (2013-present) *Mark Herras (2013-present) *Marc Abaya (2014-present) *Max Collins (2012-present) *Meg Imperial (2017-present) *Migo Adecer (2016-present) *Miguel Tan Felix (2014-present) *Mika dela Cruz (2016-present) *Mikhael Daez (2012-present) *Mikee Quintos (2016-present) *Pancho Magno (2012-present) *Pauleen Luna (2005-present) *Rafael Rosell (2013-present) *Rhian Ramos (2013-present) *Rich Asuncion (2006-present) *Rita Daniela (2013-present) *Rocco Nacino (2010-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2014-present) *Rochelle Pangilinan *Ruru Madrid *Ryza Cenon *Sanya Lopez *Sef Cadayona *Solenn Huessaff *Stephanine Sol *Sunshine Dizon *Thea Tolentino *Tom Rodriguez *Valeen Montenegro *Vaness del Moral *Wynwyn Marquez *Yasmien Kurdi *Yuan Francisco *Zymic Jaranilla Sunday PinaSaya: OPM Compilation Album (under GMA Records) *Regine Velasquez *Christian Bautista *Alden Richards *Maine Mendoza *Kim Domingo *Julie Anne San Jose *Manilyn Reynes *Aicelle Santos *Gerald Santos *Maricris Garcia *Jerald Napoles *Frencheska Farr *Jennylyn Mercado *Betong James Wright Pasko ay Pag-Ibig (under GMA Records in 2013) *Jennylyn Mercado *Aicelle Santos *Julie Anne San Jose *Gerald Santos *Kylie Padilla *Maricris Garcia *Kim Domingo *Glaiza de Castro *Yasmien Kurdi *James Wright *Michael V. *Betong *Frencheska Farr